


Ngiyambona

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 1





	Ngiyambona

Ama-roses wasebusika - axegayo futhi aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka kangangokuthi abukeka sengathi aqandisiwe.

Ngemuva kwayo yonke iminyaka yobumfihlo eye yaguqula impilo yakhe futhi yahlanganisa yonke imicabango nezenzo zayo ngokujulile nangokuzinzile, kubonakala kucishe kusongele kuye lokho manje ahlose ukukwenza.

Ukuma lapha. Ukuze ukwazi ukwenza lokhu lapha ... Ukuze ukwazi ukuveza ngokukhululekile nangobuqotho lokho inhliziyo yakhe efisa kangaka ...

Ngokuphakamisela phezulu uphakamisa umdwebo omuhle kusuka kumcamelo velvet omhlophe, emangele ukuthi into edumile, ecatshangelwe kakhulu futhi ecishe ifane ne-fairytale, engokoqobo futhi eyiqiniso futhi elungile impela angazizwa manje njengoba kwenzeka kuye - hhayi njengaye ngabe uqagele.

Kuphela yizwi likayise, manje elikhala kude nebanga lonke lesikwele, ekugcineni elimenze wethukile emiqondweni yakhe.

"Emcimbini wemicimbi yomshado weKing Joffrey neNdlovukazi uMargaery, ophumelele kulo mqhudelwano unelungelo lokugcotshwa umqhele" weNdlovukazi Yezothando Nobuhle "abakhethile."

Ukuthula okungenampilo kubeka phezu kwenkundla yomqhudelwano ngakho-ke ukulinganisa kwehhashi lakhe ukuphela komsindo ozungezayo njengoba manje egibela ukuya e-Grandcent. Ukugqolozela kwakhe kuyaphakamisa - uyena yedwa - lo amthanda ngokujulile.

Lapho ekugcineni eletha ihhashi lakhe esitobhini phambi kwephothi, ubona ngaphandle kwekhoneni lakhe ukuthi kukanjani ukuzithoba kukhathazekile ngezimpawu ezahlukile zikaCersei njengoba evula izandla zakhe kancane.

Okomzuzwana uvumela ukungezwani ukuthi kuhlale - ubona ukungezwani okulindelekile kwemizwa yakhe ebusweni balokho asazokwenza. Ngemuva kwalokho izwi lakhe lizwakala lizwakala kahle enkundleni yomqhudelwano: "Ngimemezela uLady Brienne von Tarth ukuthi 'uyindlovukazi yothando nobuhle' bami.

Ukungakholelwa, ukuthula okuthukile kungumphumela wamazwi akhe ngaso leso sikhathi - kodwa-ke izigebenga ezinobuhlakani nokuhlebeza ngezikhathi ezithile kuphula ukuthula.

Akuwona wonke amazwana athokozisayo.

"Brienne omuhle."

"Isifebe seNkosi ...."

Lapho inkosi isukuma, ahlebeze futhi ahlebeze ebheke phambili. Ngemuva kwalokho ukuthula kuthulwe umsindo wokushaya izandla.

“Ayinamali, malume! Kuyigugu ngokuphelele! Amahlaya amahle kanjani! "

UBrienne uvele wahlala ngokuthula esihlalweni sakhe ngaso sonke isikhathi futhi namanje uhlala lapho, wethukile. Engakhulumi.

Kungaleso sikhathi kuphela lapho uJaimie aqaphela khona ukuthi amazwi akhe kufanele ukuthi amcasule. Ukuzisola kuza nolwazi. Akunjalo ukuthi wayecabanga kanjani konke. Cha, nakanjani hhayi ...

Bekufanele azi ukuthi uzocabanga ukuthi bekuhlekisa.

Uyisiwula kanjani! Unobuwula futhi unobugovu, uzama nje ukubona inzuzo yakho. Wayengacabangi nakancane ukuthi wayengeke amkholwe, futhi - futhi - wamdumaza.

Kwakufanele athole indlela engcono! Kwakufanele acabange ngalokho obekungaba kuhle futhi kumlungele, hhayi nje ukuthi wayepende kahle kangakanani. Wacabanga ukuthi ithuba eliveziwe limane nje liphelele, kepha manje ...

Iliphi ilungelo onalo lokubavumela ukuba badlule kulezi zikhathi ezibonakala zingapheli zokungavikeleki ukuze nje abavumele - kanye nalo lonke iZwi leKosi - bazi ukuthi uyabathanda? Kakhulu ...

Kufanele ngabe wamtshela ngenye indlela. Wena nje ... Okokuqala ... bese kuthi wonke umuntu ...

Usekugwema ukumbheka, kubonakala nje ukuthi akakwazi ukuqonda ukuthi angakwenza kanjani lokhu kuye kuzo zonke izinto futhi lapho ekugcineni emubheka izinyembezi zivele zivele zivele emehlweni akhe aluhlaza, afiphele.

Kungenzeka angabi umuntu omuhle kangako njengoba enjalo, kepha yena - uyabuzwa - ubuhlungu bakhe azizwisise ngomqondo wokuyibangela - yize engahlosile.

“Lutho nje. Ubukhosi bakho, ”echaza ngamandla futhi ebonakalayo ezama ukuba nenhlonipho.


End file.
